Photography
by wryencounter
Summary: There's a thing inside but basically Tim likes to take pictures


HELLO I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN A WHILE welcome to college so basically at my tumblr rp group at .com we have a lot of serious batfam stuff going on and I'm Tim and I keep puking up headcanons for him and this is all Hil's fault and Tim is pretty much inspired from tumblr user storiesintheashes strays au which you can find if you google i think but i can give you a link just message me or s/t

* * *

Dick was always the hardest to photograph. Besides Damian he caught onto Tim's presence the quickest, and being the showboat that he was, he always tried to pose. But that wasn't what Tim wanted to take pictures of.

The kinds of pictures he wanted to take were the rare moments that no one ever saw.

He wanted pictures of Dick's concentration when he was on the rings in the gym. Or when he smiled at his phone when he got a text message from Barbara. Or the look he got in his eyes when he went all "mother hen" on everybody.

With the camera held to his face he was taking pictures of Dick in the gym. He even caught the moment when Dick noticed him, a giant, excited grin spreading across his face.

Damian was almost impossible to get without him noticing, and when he did notice Tim had to hope the escape route he had planned out was good enough. There had been numerous chases around the manor, much to Alfred's dismay.

The best time to get Damian was when he was with Titus. It was when he was least aware of his surroundings, and when he let his happiness show on his face. If he was with anyone else he was nothing but scowls.

Jason was easier to photograph than his other two brothers. Tim wasn't sure if Jay just didn't care, or if he genuinely never noticed him. (He didn't count all of the times he'd found Jay napping in any of the random, unused rooms in the manor.)

As much as everyone disliked the habit, Tim liked to catch him most when he was smoking cigarettes out of one of the windows on the upper floors. Jason would pry open one of the windows and sit in the sill, light up a cigarette, and then be still. Except for when he moved to pull the stick from his lips and blow a cloud of smoke out the window.

Whenever he caught Tim he'd lift his middle finger in his direction before going back to what he was doing.

Stephanie was his favorite to take pictures of.

And _no_, he'd argue, _it's not just because she's pretty_.

Stephanie understood how he liked to take pictures. So whenever she caught Tim she'd give him a smile to let him know that he'd been found out before going back to doing whatever she was doing.

Tim would be a liar if he said his heart didn't flutter whenever she smiled at him. He would also be a liar if he said he didn't let himself get caught on purpose, just for the sake of that smile.

Cass was an interesting subject. Tim could usually get in a couple of shots of her before she noticed him, but when she did she'd just stare at him until he left or said something.

More often than not though, she caught him just as quick as Damian did. She just didn't chase after him, demanding that he delete whatever pictures he just took.

Alfred was something else entirely. Tim knew there was no hiding from the butler; it just wasn't possible. But Alfred never once said a thing, or gave any sign of showing that he had noticed Tim.

His favorite time to photograph Alfred was when he was cooking, or after he had been talking to one of Tim's siblings. The look on Alfred's face when the conversation finished was something indescribable.

Tim knew it was good though.

Next to Stephanie and Alfred, Bruce was the next one who was easiest. When he noticed Tim he'd cock an eyebrow at him and try to start a conversation. (No matter how many times Alfred explained to him Tim wasn't going to respond when he was "on the hunt.")

Most of the time Tim found Bruce dozing at his desk, a bunch of paper work for the Academy piled in front of him, or grading papers.

Photographing his family when they were together was nice, too. Especially if everyone was busy paying attention to someone that wasn't him.

Damian and Jay arguing, Dick trying to pacify things. Stephanie and Cass talking about girl stuff. (Tim had given up on trying to understand any of it.)

For his second Christmas as one of the adopted sons of Bruce Wayne, Tim gave everyone a photo album. Most of the pictures were of the person who had received the album, with a few other group pictures. (Alfred and Bruce were exceptions; a majority of the pictures in their albums when pictures of all of the kids.)

When he passed them out everyone was silent, flipping through their albums, before they were leaning over each other's shoulders trying to sneak a peek at what everyone else got.

The only problem any of them had was that there were no pictures of Tim himself.


End file.
